Aishiteru
by Midna Ronoa Fullbuster
Summary: Deasta jamas le había demostrado su amor a Sain, pero aquella era su oportunidad, aunque tuviera que ser de ese modo... Yaoi.


**Hola muy buenas. Este fic lo he escrito a cachos. Digamos que lo empecé en febrero luego no lo volví a tocar y hace un par de días lo rescate y decidí terminarlo. Esta vez he usado los nombres japoneses de los personajes porque los que les han puesto aquí no me gustan nada. Así que aquí abajo os dejo los nombres originales junto a los de España (por si hay algún lector/a que no sepa los originales). Inazuma Eleven no es mío es de Level 5. Porfa dejadme reviews ^^**

**Deasta/Destra**

**Sain/Sael**

Sain entreabrió los ojos muy despacio, esperando encontrarse en su cama a solas, pero no. Se sorprendió al descubrirse tumbado en una cama ajena. Una cama ocupada no solo por el si no por otra persona. Una cama ocupada por su novio y él.

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó y rápidamente intentó salir de ahí imaginándose lo peor, pero la mano del chico que estaba tumbado junto a él fue más veloz y tiro al ángel de vuelta a su sitio:

-¿Con que intentando escapar eh?-dijo la pícara voz del capitán de los Demonios Z desde detrás de Sain

-¡Deasta! Yo no… yo no… pretendía…-empezó a balbucear el pelirrojo quedándose sin palabras

-¿No pretendías qué? ¿Escapar de mí? ¿Creía que ya habíamos dejado bien claro quién mandaba aquí no?-murmuro Deasta mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Sain

-Pero… Deasta… tu y yo…nunca… nunca lo hemos…-intentaba articular Sain muy nervioso

-¿Te refieres a que nunca hemos follado? Tranquilo eso lo soluciono yo pronto-dijo el chico mientras levantaba a Sain y lo colocaba sobre sus rodillas

-De…Deasta… pero yo…pero yo…-volvió a balbucear Sain

-¿¡Quieres dejar de hablar como un bebe!¡Me estresas!-le gritó Deasta mientras comenzaba a pasear su lengua por el pecho del pelirrojo deteniéndose de sus pezones para mordisquearlos

-Eso quiere decir que hoy es… el día- murmuro Sain

-Exacto.-susurro Deasta al estomago del ángel haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío- Hoy te hare mío…

Sain suspiró, Deasta nunca le había dicho que le quería. Nunca una palabra de amor había abandonado sus labios, nunca. Sain aun esperaba que un simple "Te quiero" saliera de los labios del chico con los ojos color caramelo, y tenía esperanzas de que ese día fuera hoy. Aunque solo fuera después de tener sexo con él, quería que alguna palabra bonita escapara de los labios del moreno.

El ángel gemía suavemente cada vez que Deasta besaba con lentitud su cuello y mordisqueaba y lamía con lujuria la zona en la que el pelirrojo había gemido más fuerte. A los pocos segundos Deasta bajó hasta el miembro de su compañero y se quedó mirándole a los ojos:

-Pero como te excitas por tan poca cosa-le dijo en tono de reproche mientras pasaba su dedo índice por encima del erecto miembro de Sain

-Ah…Deasta…yo-el chico intentaba articular palabras que querían salir de sus labios pero las cuales no conseguía sacar-Te…te quiero…

El moreno a penas escuchaba lo que decía el pelirrojo dado que estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en cómo tirarse al inocente ángel. Obligo al pelirrojo a ponerse de pie y a apoyar sus manos contra la pared más cercana. Sain se asustó, y mucho. Nunca lo había imaginado así, pensaba que la primera vez había que hacerlo en una postura romántica, en la que las dos partes se demostraran su amor, pero Deasta le estaba demostrando todo lo contrario. El ángel intentó bajar el fuerte sonrojo que había cubierto su cara casi por completo. Deasta se posiciono detrás del pelirrojo e introdujo un dedo dentro del ano del chico. Sain gimió de dolor. Deasta sonrió ante aquello y metió un segundo dedo haciendo que Sain gimiera aun más fuerte y que las lágrimas empezaran a bajar por sus mejillas. El moreno sacó bruscamente los dedos del interior del ángel y beso suavemente el cuello del chico:

-Ahora devoraré tu alma-le susurró con voz sádica el demonio al asustado Sain

El pelirrojo soltó un grito tremendo cuando Deasta se introdujo dentro. Fue todo demasiado brusco, o demasiado rápido para el pobre angel, el cual notaba que se desgarraba por dentro:

-De…asta…sal por favor…sal-intentaba gemir el chico entre sollozos mientras Deasta lo miraba con lujuria para poco a ir frenando sus bruscos movimientos.

-Sain, ¿he sido muy brusco? ¿Te duele?-intentó preguntar el demonio esta vez sí, preocupado por el chico al que estaba penetrando y que estaba llorando mucho.

-S…si…-intentó articular de nuevo el ángel que seguía notando el fuerte miembro de Deasta dentro de el

-De acuerdo…Sain voy a salir quiero que aguantes el dolor lo mejor que puedas…intenta no gritar ¿OK?-le dijo el moreno esta vez en un tono mucho más dulce

Sain asintió y notó como aquella cosa tan grande salía de él, el chico se mordió el labio inferior y noto que sus mejillas se empapaban y que su boca empezaba a saberle a sangre

-Ya esta le-murmuro de pronto Deasta mientras cogía al ángel en brazos

El pelirrojo no sabía que pensar sobre su compañero, no sabía qué hacer. Le había hecho daño y mucho, pero es que…lo amaba tanto. Sain calló sobre la cama cuando Deasta le soltó y se hizo un ovillo sobre su propio cuerpo, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de amar a aquel tío el cual lo único que hacía era hacerle sufrir?

De repente y antes de que las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de Sain aumentaran, Deasta depositó un tierno y suave beso sobre su mejilla:

-Perdona…-murmuró el moreno haciendo que el pelirrojo algo asombrado se diera la vuelta y mirara a los ojos a el chico de la larga melena castaña.

Los ojos del demonio estaban llenos de tristeza, y Sain no pudo evitar echarse en brazos de su amado:

-Perdóname…-gimió esta vez Sain-si…siento no haber podido llegar hasta el final…soy…soy un inútil-gimió estrujando con fuerza su cara contra el desnudo pecho de Deasta.

-¿Pero qué dices, idiota?-pregunto el demonio aun algo triste-lo que no me explico es como no he podido seguir dándote, dado que…-pero antes de que Deasta pudiera explicar nada sus labios habían sido ocupados por el ángel que yacía junto a él.

-Yo Deasta…te quiero-dijo el pelirrojo nada más separar sus labios de los del castaño-y no me importa follar contigo…si es por ti…-intentó articular el pelirrojo mientras la expresión de sorpresa en la cara del demonio aumentaba por segundos.

-Sain-dijo esta vez Deasta mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que aun le bajaban por sus ojos al ojiazul.-si tengo sexo contigo no quiero que sea sexo porque si, contigo Sain…quiero…hacerte el amor-murmuró el moreno como si se avergonzara de sus últimas palabras.

Sain también se sonrojó ante las últimas palabras de su novio, solo que no se le notó mucho dado que ya tenía la cara roja de llorar. Fue entonces cuando sus bocas se volvieron a juntar, esta vez de una forma más lenta, más tierna y menos forzosa por parte de Deasta. Cuando Sain acabó sin aire; dado que había estado hiperventilando Deasta soltó la goma que sujetaba el pelo de el ángel haciendo que este callera sensualmente sobre su espalda desnuda. Sain se hecho un poco hacia atrás ante esto, pero el demonio lo atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que los dos cayeran en la cama abrazándose mutuamente.

-Sain, te quiero, y jamás te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras a no ser que estés preparado-le dijo esta vez Deasta en un suave susurro sobre su oreja-ahora descansa-y tras murmurar esto último se incorporó levemente para alcanzar la manta y taparlos a ambos.

Finalmente ambos se durmieron cada uno con el otro en su mente constantemente.

**-The end-**

**¿Qué os esperabais lemmon eh guarrotes y guarrotas? Pues he decidido no meter lemmon por el simple hecho de que queda mucho más bonito (y algo cursi) así. Gracias por leer y como ya he dicho antes, se agradecen los reviews**


End file.
